


Earflaps are Handlebars

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [49]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kisses, M/M, thorin isn't always a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink MEme Fill</p><p>Someone grabs Bofur by the earflaps of his hat and kisses him.</p><p>Thorin hates the look on Bofur's face after Bombur falls in the river and cannot be woken. He helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earflaps are Handlebars

Thorin watches Bofur's face in the woods and frowns at the twinge it causes in his chest and tells himself he only feels such things because he is a good leader and is concerned for the lack of smiles on the miner's face.

He tells himself it has nothing to do with his own understanding of being helpless while a younger brother is in danger, although his circumstances with Frerin are very different from the ones between Bofur and the still-slumbering Bombur.

He tells himself he is worried because Bofur's sadness is bringing down the moral of the entire company, so used to their joking and laughing miner, and not because he aches to hear the laughter himself.

But when Gloin, frustrated and tired from carrying their cook's weight, snaps that they should leave him behind, even though he does not mean it, Bofur's face crumples and he leaps protectively in front of his baby brother, and claims that if they leave Bombur, they leave him and Bifur as well. But his voice wavers and he looks helplessly at the fallen form of the cook and something that look tugs on Thorin's chest.

He steps forward, watches Bofur shrink for a moment before standing taller, as if afraid Thorin is going to tell him to stay, that they cannot afford the time and effort it is taking to drag Bombur along and leave him and Bifur in the forest, and takes ahold of the flaps of Bofur's hat, pulling him and planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"I will leave none of you behind." He says gruffly, brow tilted against the miner's and admiring the dumbstruck look on his face before drawing away and reaching out to grab one of Bombur's arms.

The others follow suit, Bofur with his other arm, Dwalin and Dori with his legs, and Thorin's chest s lighter when Bofur flashes him a wobbly smile over Bombur's shoulders between them.


End file.
